


Wind

by LemonYellowFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flying, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers
Summary: Lena agrees to let Kara take her flying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do Day 2 as well, so lucky you guys are getting Day 1 and Day 2 on Day 3! (Because of course). This came from the prompt "Wind".

Lena isn’t entirely sure how she managed to find herself in this situation.

Well that’s not true – she knows exactly how this happened. She remembers her hands being cuffed to the bed, remembers her legs being spread. She remembers Kara, grinning as she stood above her. Remembers Kara’s mouth on her breast and Kara’s fingers on her clit as she teased. Lena was edged again, and again, and again…

It’s just when she agreed to do anything to be allowed to cum, she hadn’t been even remotely prepared for the slightly nervous grin as Kara said,

“Fly with me.”

And that’s how Lena had found herself in her office anxiously waiting Kara’s arrival. 

Lena knew logically that flying was by far the safest method of travel. She knew the likelihood of an accident (she could probably list the last 10 accidents and their dates if given 5 minutes) and quite frankly, they were all from quite a while ago. 

But the logic didn’t help with the fear. 

Lena jumped slightly as a buzz from her desk interrupted her thinking and Lena heard her assistant through the comms,

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here for your 12:30 appointment.”

Lena knew that Kara knew she was in her office. What inspired Kara to come via her assistant today is confused Lena, if they’re going to go flying it would make far more sense for Kara to just land on the balcony and take her from there but maybe Kara thought it would make more sense to book via Jess to ensure that Lena definitely had the time free and-

Okay. Lena was overthinking.

She sighed, and became aware that her shoulders were raised and her hands were clenched into fists on her desk, her knuckles white. She made a conscious effort to release the tension from her body, before giving Jess the go ahead to send Kara in.

Despite her nerves, Lena still found smiling as her girlfriend walked into the office, a massive grin on her face and carrying more food than any normal human could ever eat.

“I brought lunch.” Kara scrunches her nose slightly in an adorable fashion as she pushes her glasses further up her nose and then fiddles with the frame. Lena is slightly relieved to see that Kara feels a little nervous too.

“I can see that. Did you buy the whole of noonan’s?”

“What? Pfft. No. Don’t be ridiculous Lena even I couldn’t eat all of noonan’s let alone but it all-“ 

Lena laughed slightly, cutting Kara’s rambling off.

“Relax darling, I was teasing you.”

“Oh. Uh, okay. Sorry.” Kara grins again and sets about sorting out lunch. Moving her way around the office, she pulls the glass coffee table over to the sofa, placing the chessboard onto the edge of Lena’s desk. She begins to lay the food out everywhere before heading over to the cupboards and finding some spare napkins and cutlery that Lena began stocking when lunch with Kara became a regular occurrence. Lena finds herself smiling as she sees how at home Kara is in her office – at how well she knows the space. 

Kara, for her part, is tucking into the first of the four (four? Lena really needs to start thinking about how big the food budget needs to be) boxes of potstickers she brought. She’s nearly finished them when she realises that Lena is still yet to join her on the couch. Looking up, Kara can tell that Lena is lost in her mind, and she tilts her head to the side slightly, quietly watching.

“Lena?”

“Mmm.”

“What are you thinking about?” Lena smirks, because whilst she may be focusing on the deal – she still knows that talking out loud to Kara about the night before will still make her girlfriend blush.

“Sure you want me to tell you?”

“Um? Yes?” Lena almost laughs at the confusion clearly painted on Kara’s face.

“Well I was just thinking about how last night you used that mouth of yours, bringing me to the edge was it 9 times?”

“Lena!”

“What? I only asked a question?”

“Well- I, you can’t-“

“Can’t what darling? Discuss it in public?”

“Yes! That! Exactly that!”

“Well firstly, we’re in my private office. But secondly, maybe you should think about that before you use your seductive ways to trick me into going flying with you.” 

Lena means to say it teasingly, she really does, but she can’t quite hide the anxiety from her voice and Kara’s face darkens at the word tricked. There’s silence, and Lena stands and moves over to sit next to Kara, places a hand gently on her knee.

“Kara. I didn’t mean it like that. I know you didn’t trick me.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Hey – listen, was it a surprise? Sure. But I could have said no if I wanted to. I know that I can still say no and you wouldn’t judge me, and you’d probably come up with an equally devious task for me to complete in the bedroom.” Lena lets just a hint of flirtation creep into her tone, and she smiles slightly as she sees it do the trick. She watches Kara relax just slightly, hears her slight exhale. 

“It wasn’t planned. It was a spur of the moment thing to ask you to go flying.”

“I assumed as such.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“Darling, no. I’m not mad at all I promise you that. Were you concerned that I was?”

Kara goes slightly red and looks away, and Lena doesn’t need her to say anything to realise that Kara has been just as much in her own head this morning as Lena has.

“Kara, look at me.” Lena waits, waits for the few moments it takes for Kara to compose herself before she looks up and blue eyes meet green.

“I trust you. I love you. And I want to go flying.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. But first – we finish lunch.”

“Right. Yes. Lunch.” 

In the time it takes Kara to inhale three bags worth of food Lena manages to finish her food at a normal regular old human pace. She’s managed to relax a little whilst eating, teasing Kara and chatting with her about her day. Flirting occasionally. But now she’s finished eating and Kara’s finished eating and she finds herself just staring at Kara, quietly.

Kara stands, and reaches a hand out to Lena.

“Why don’t we just go and stand on the balcony for a moment.” Lena nods as she takes Kara’s hand and allows herself to be led to her balcony. 

It’s colder outside then Lena anticipated and as soon as Kara sees her shiver she steps in closer, allowing her natural body heat to warm Lena up. Kara opens her arms and Lena steps into the embrace happily, smiling at her girlfriend. For a moment, Lena forgets everything else, all she can think about is how right it feels to be stood in Kara’s arms. And she leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. 

It’s only when she feels the wind in her hair change slightly that she realises Kara’s floating them above National City.

But then Kara leans in to kiss her again and Lena can’t quite bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you can take the time to Kudos and Comment it will be much appreciated.


End file.
